english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirk Baily
Kirk Baily (born September 9, 1952 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - ADR Walla Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney Feast (2014) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Yamaguchi (ep4) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Additional Voices *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Father (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Robber D *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Tooth Fairy 2 (2012) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Knucklehead (2010) - Additional Voices *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Prometheus (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Sex Tape (2014) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Rioters, Thieves, Vagrants 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Galerians (2000) - Birdman, Dr. Pascalle, Researcher B, Soldier A *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Kevin Winnicot Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (19) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors